Locura
by Xandranda
Summary: five girls. they call themselves Locura. What is Locura? who are these girls and how do they know about the Gundams and their pilots? THEY'RE WHAT?!!!!!! r&r please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own a sausage, or the gundam wing idea or the cast. I do own the girls and the idea of this story.  
  
Right. Next story. I've decided to put a few more up as you have noticed. This one has been on my laptop for ages so here we go. Let me know what you think and be truthful now  
  
Xandranda xx  
  
Set: before mariemea incident  
  
'ow. ma. cabeza.' She muttered sitting up, rubbing the back of her head,  
  
'who are they?'  
  
'what are they?'  
  
'be nice. are they. you know. alive?'  
  
'that one is.'  
  
'she's seen us, we'll have to kill her.'  
  
'hey. wait a moment. maybe she can help us..'  
  
'how could she help us?'  
  
'Joder.' She flopped back onto her back and closed her eyes again.  
  
'are you alright?' a hand laid itself on her arm,  
  
she rolled over and was crouching facing the owner of the hand in less than a second, he was around 15, 16, blonde hair partially covered his aqua blue eyes. His skin was pale, he wore a pair of dress trousers and a white shirt, there were four boys of around the same age behind him. One was Chinese, his slick black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, he wore white bottoms and a blue vest, his narrowed dark eyes were on her, next to him was a boy, she finally decided, the four foot long braided hair that fell down his back was very misleading, his heart shaped face, wide grin and large violet eyes were moving slightly as he looked her over, he was wearing black dress trousers, white shirt and a black jacket was being worn loosely over that. A tall boy stood a little behind these two, he had brown hair that was long at the front and completely hid his right forest green eye, he wore blue jeans and a green turtle necked long sleeved top. When her eyes finally rested on the last teen, they stayed there, he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt over which he wore a jacket with a badge on, he had messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes that were fixed on her, the gun in his hand gave away his intentions.  
  
'Heero. Please. don't hurt her.' the blonde turned to the teen with the gun,  
  
reluctantly he lowered his weapon, placing it in the back of his jeans under his jacket, the Chinese teen didn't look happy at his decision, she noticed the tall brunette, who stood a head, or at least half a head taller than the other four, was staring at her with his one visible eye. She started to move backwards, away from the blonde who was still kneeling near her.  
  
'wait.' He said, his eyes wide and innocent, 'please wait. we wont hurt you.' He insisted moving towards her,  
  
she flipped backwards from her crouched position to stand a few more feet from the teens, looking them over, she quickly glanced down at herself, her side hurt, she noticed a dark damp stain on the left side of her black shirt, a rip in the seam of the fabric, her black jeans were ripped and muddied. Her eyes looked back to the five teens who had moved towards her slightly, she took a few more steps backwards, she ran the fingers of her left hand over the left side of her forehead, glancing at them again when they came away sticky with blood. Her eyes searched the young men who still advanced towards her, under the long haired one's jacket she caught sight of a gun holster, that made at least two with guns, the Chinaman would be trained in martial arts, most had at least a little knowledge, the tallest looked wiry, but then again, they all did, him just more so, the blonde looked to be the weakest, and also the closest, he was walking towards her faster than the other four. She stopped moving back and allowed the blonde to get close to her, she was only a little smaller than he was, a good 5'6" herself,  
  
'I won't hurt you, none of us will.' He turned to the other four, 'stop, she's scared of us.'  
  
'who wouldn't be with him pointing a gun at her as soon as she regained consciousness.' The braided one jerked his head to the messy haired teen  
  
'hi, are you alright?' the blonde gingerly reached out his right hand to her,  
  
she took a step towards him, they were less than a foot apart and nearly 15 feet from the other four, she accepted his hand in a vice grip, pulling him towards him, spinning him so his back came into contact with her chest, with her left hand she ran it over his torso, locating the gun holster under his shirt, before the four could cover much ground her hand had reached up his shirt and taken the gun, it was pressed to his temple by the time the four had reached 5 feet away from the two.  
  
'Quatre!' the braided one cried,  
  
'te llamas Quatre?' she asked, his breath tickling his right ear,  
  
'uh, guys, she isn't speaking English.' Said the blonde, his voice wavering,  
  
'woo hooo, un genio.' She rolled her eyes with a quick twitch of a smile  
  
'who is she?' asked the Chinaman,  
  
'what is she doing here is more important.' Said the tall brunette,  
  
she then took a look at her surroundings, it was open, grass was underfoot, it was neat, that mean a gardener or a keeper, there were trees in the corner of her right eye and box hedging lining flower beds filled with colourful blooms. The sun was low in the sky, she could feel it on her back. She turned her head slightly to the left and her sight came in contact with a large building, some type of mansion, she could see faces at the windows and some at the open doors at the top of steps that lead down to a large patio where tables and chairs had been set out, the mess of chairs meant that that is where they had been seated before she woke up. she caught the faint smell of smoke on a breeze that blew from behind her. The four teens hadn't moved, the long haired one and the messy haired stoic one had pulled out their guns, but the weren't aiming, the guns held in their hands, the Chinaman looked ready to attack at any time, the tall one managed to hold a clam air while ready to move if she did anything.  
  
'Donde nosotros es?' she asked, her voice was low for a female, but smooth and commanding,  
  
'what is she saying?' asked the braided one,  
  
'en la casa de Relena Dorlin, en el Rieno Sanc.'  
  
Her eyes looked to each of the teens to try to see who had spoken, though they seemed as confused as she,  
  
'Rieno Sanc? No eschucho de el.' She told the four,  
  
'strange.' Said the tall one quietly, 'Heero, Duo, don't shoot her. I don't think she has come here to hurt anyone.'  
  
'what do you mean?' asked the Chinaman as the other two put their guns away,  
  
'I don't think she knows where she is. We should get her away from here.' he answered,  
  
'what about that?' the long haired one pointed to behind her,  
  
'the people in it are waking up. we have to do something, soon' Said the stony boy  
  
'a quien?' she barked. 'Como te querer?'  
  
'let our friend go.' Said the tall one.  
  
She looked to the blonde who stood frozen in her grasp, she looked to the tall teen who had moved to stand partially in front of the other teens, the long haired boy to his left, she took a small step away from the blonde, pushed him roughly towards the four and moved back again, the gun now pointing at the tall one who had left the long haired boy to deal with the young blonde.  
  
'a quien?' she asked sharply,  
  
'you are in no position to be asking questions. Besides, I think your friends may be hurt, I can see you are.' Said the tall one,  
  
he walked past her, just out of her reach, the others followed on the same side, also keeping out of reach, she followed them with her eyes, slowly turning around to meet the source of the faint smell of smoke that she had smelt earlier,  
  
'mis amigos!' she gasped, 'si tienes daño las.lo mato tu.' She walked towards the smoking vehicle that had crashed into a fountain.  
  
'we haven't hurt them, you came through the trees and crashed into the fountain, you flew through the windscreen.' Said the tall boy standing by the edge of the fountain, 'it's a good thing it wasn't a big fountain.'  
  
'mis amigos. a quien?'  
  
'why does she keep asking that?' asked the long haired teen,  
  
'we have to get all of them out of here. Miss Relena's guests are going to start asking questions.'  
  
'I'll deal with them, they got lost and came off of the main road, they don't know this area.' The messy haired boy left to go to the mansion,  
  
'what do we do with them?' asked the braided one,  
  
'send them to the preventers. They have committed an offence.'  
  
'I'm not so sure. But the preventers seem to be our best option at the moment. Wufei?' the tall teen had taken charge,  
  
'a quien?' she was starting to get impatient.  
  
'you don't need to know.'  
  
'Trowa, what is she asking?' asked blonde,  
  
'who you are.' A weak voice came from inside the blue van,  
  
the blonde jumped onto the stone edge of the fountain and moved round to the driver's side where a black haired girl was leaning back in her chair, deep blue eyes blinking at the face of the blonde, a gash on her forehead showed where she had hit her head on the wheel,  
  
'we were driving through England, on our way to the airport. We were on an empty motorway, it was raining, a storm or something, the lightening blinded me, when I could see again, there was a tree in the way, she grabbed the wheel and saved our lives, but we hit this fountain and. well, history.' She had nodded at the girl outside the van who had frozen to the spot, her hand clamped over her side.  
  
'are you alright?' asked the blonde,  
  
'one hell of a headache.' She smiled at him, 'I'm fine. What's going to happen to us?'  
  
'the preventers are on their way with Sally. You will be taken, cared for and questioned about your appearance here.' said the Chinese teen putting away a cell phone,  
  
'alright.' Said the girl, her eyes flickering shut and her head dropping onto her shoulder,  
  
'England? But how could they end up here?' asked the blonde,  
  
'I intend to find out.' Said the messy haired boy returning from the mansion,  
  
'what about her?' asked the Chinaman nodding to the girl who had held their blonde companion hostage minutes before,  
  
she had dropped to the ground, her legs in front of her, her knees bent and to the side, her left arm holding her upright, her right hand clamped over her left side, blood beginning to stain her fingers,  
  
okay. There we go. Chapter 1. review and let me know kay? You know you want to  
  
!!  
  
!!  
  
!!  
  
!!  
  
\/ 


	2. chapter 2

Okay, another chapter, I'm pretty far ahead with this one, but I will get to a point where this will be put on hold, warning now. I am desperatly trying to add more chapters as soon as I can but I'm doing about six at the moment and also been put in charge of set, lighting, sound and special effects of my colleges performance of dracula. Busy busy busy bee, that's me. Well, I hope you enjoy this, read my others and let me know your thoughts either way, thanks  
  
Enjoy  
  
Xandrandra xx  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'it's the same story from all of them,'  
  
'driving along a motorway in a storm?'  
  
'yes.'  
  
'what about her?'  
  
'she's been asleep most of the time, all of them seem to be exhausted! And you also told me that she doesn't speak English.'  
  
Her eyes flickered open, the ceiling was a bright white, the place smelt of disinfectant, the bed she was lying on was comfortable, she was covered in a sheet she could feel the bandages around her torso, moving her head slightly she could see five other beds, three on the other side of the room, and one to either side of her. The bed to her left was empty, all the others had a sleeping girl in them .to her left, past the empty bed was the door, it was ajar, the teens that she had met earlier were outside with an older woman, she could see their shadows through the small window in the top half of the door. She pushed herself up on the bed, she was wearing a hospital dress, she sat further up in the bed, noticing that the girl in the centre bed opposite her was also awake,  
  
'what's going on?' the girl mouthed,  
  
she shrugged as the five teens and a woman came into the room, the girl opposite closed her eyes, content just to listen.  
  
'ah, I see you are awake. How do you feel?' the woman had golden hair with short thick twin braids either side of her head,  
  
she looked at her, her face emotionless, she absently rubbed her right hand against her left side, noticing this, the woman took a few steps toward the girl, who lent away slightly,  
  
'it's not deep, you'll be fine in a week or so. My name is Sally Po, you are in the preventer's head quarters. The fountain you crashed into was in Miss Dorlin's back garden, it is protocol that we ask you five some questions as to why you were there and how you got there.' The woman had extended her hand with a smile on her face,  
  
she took it briefly but quickly let it fall before looking around the room, gaining a better knowledge of it's lay out. The door was on her left in the centre of that wall, in the centre of the wall to her right was a window. There was a small dresser with a mirror over it to one side and a screen on the other.  
  
'what is your name?' asked the woman introduced as Sally,  
  
she didn't appear to hear her question, she pushed the sheet off of herself and swing her scratched legs out of the bed,  
  
'what is your name?' she asked again as the girl got out of the bed and moved to look at the girl in the bed next to it.  
  
'she won't answer.' The voice came from the girl in the centre bed on the other side of the room, it was the driver of the van.  
  
'why not?' asked the woman,  
  
'she doesn't speak English.' Said the messy haired teen,  
  
'yes she does, she prefers her first language granted, but... she doesn't trust you. That's why not.' The girl propped herself up as the un-talkative girl reached her bed.  
  
'but why doesn't she?' asked the blonde  
  
'I'm not sure.' She pulled the girl closer to whisper in her ear,  
  
she lent back and blinked at the dark haired girl in the bed, who nodded encouragingly,  
  
'will she tell us, or can you?' asked the blonde,  
  
the girl out of the bed opened her mouth a few times, working out the words before she spoke, when she did, her voice was quiet and highlighted with a small accent  
  
'I recognise you. It is impossible.'  
  
'why?' asked the blonde,  
  
'you are not real.' The girl moved to the last bed, nearest the door.  
  
'what do you mean?' asked the tall one, who was leaning on the wall next to the door.  
  
'you are not real. How can you not understand?' she turned to look at him.  
  
'because we are as real as you are. Explain why we aren't real.' Said the messy haired boy, it was an order, not a request.  
  
'is our van here?' asked the girl, ignoring him,  
  
'yes. Why?' Sally, cut the teen off,  
  
'our things, they are in rucksacks in the back, could we have them, I have something in mine that might help.'  
  
'alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. Boys, don't pester her or the others,' she said as she left the room.  
  
'my name is of no importance until we work out what is going on.' She told them climbing back onto her bed, cutting the Chinaman off before he had uttered a word,  
  
the black haired girl giggled quietly seeing his face,  
  
'she's not like this normally, we've had a rough week so far, this is just the icing on the cake as it is said.' She told them.  
  
'we understand and I'd like to apologise for our strange behaviour at Miss Relena's mansion, we weren't expecting you.'  
  
'neither were we. But, everything has just seemed to go wrong lately.' Said the girl,  
  
'downward spiral.' Muttered the accented girl who now sat half on the bed, one leg hanging off it, she twisted her finger in the air and drew it downwards as she did, making the other girl laugh.  
  
'so... what's your name?' asked the long haired one, directing his question at the dark haired girl,  
  
'I'm as likely to tell you as she is. She doesn't want any one to know her's, you won't know ours.' She indicated the other three girls,  
  
'oh. Worth a try huh?'  
  
'here you go, five bags, this one is heavy.' Said Sally re-entering the room again with five bags,  
  
'that heavy one will be her's. the light blue one is mine.' Said the dark haired girl,  
  
after getting her bag, the girl opened it and pulled out a black laptop and opened it up, starting it and reaching in her back for a floppy disc case. She paused and watched the dark haired girl opposite pull out some clothes and a hair brush then start brushing through her tangled waist length hair. The laptop bleeped as it got to the password page, typing quickly so no-one saw she waited until her screen coloured completely before turning it around and showing the teens, who looked at it some with furrowed brows, others with one, or two raised eyebrows. She put a disc in and then, upside down she opened up some of the documents it held on it, pictures mainly, she pushed they laptop towards them and let the stoic teen take a good look through the file,  
  
'you can look through any of these discs, but anything that is password protected is private and I would appreciate it if you did not hack into them.' She told them, pulling out some clothes from her own bag.  
  
'how would we know how to hack into a computer?' asked the braided one innocently,  
  
'where we come from, the Gundam Pilots are an anime programme, a programme that I happen to be a fan of, I know all about you and all of the theories about you.' She said, putting on some thick socks,  
  
'everyone knows about the gundam pilots.' Sally told her as she walked behind the screen to change,  
  
'that is true, but not everyone knows about Solo, Triton, Odin and Merian,' she put her head around the screen, 'I would start on your past blondey, but I might upset you.'  
  
The pilots looked to each other with accusation, then confusion, their eyes then turned to the girl who walked around the screen, she was wearing tight black jeans and a large dark blue shirt rolled up to the elbows,  
  
'I see I have your attention.' She observed,  
  
'how do you know about...' the braided one trailed off,  
  
'I apologise. You are an anime programme, I have read everything the creators have written, I have all episodes on tape back home. I had to tell you something that no one else knew about to try to prove it.'  
  
'it is possible to find out.' Said the Chinaman, he was in a bad mood,  
  
'yes, of course. If you do not wish to believe us, then help us get home. It may not have been the best place for us right now, but, at least we had recognition.' She said bluntly,  
  
'recognition?'  
  
'yes.' The black haired girl looked to the other for permission, 'there is at least one person in every country's government who has heard of Locura.'  
  
'Locura, as in, the five girls who are spies?'  
  
'we prefer the term well informed and talented, unseen reconnaissance team.' Said the black haired girl.  
  
'you're spies.' asked the braided one,  
  
'yeah.' Said the black haired girl after a second's thought,  
  
'women are spies?' asked the Chinese teen  
  
'why haven't we heard of them?' asked the tall teen,  
  
'get Noin in here, quickly. I think we've got a problem.' Said Sally, the stoic teen left,  
  
she was in deep thought, why are these people so determined to not believe their story, they were looking for a hole, she knew that they all had the same story, they told these people the truth, there was no point in lying to them. A woman with short deep blue hair with a long fringe walked through the door carrying a cup of coffee, she took one look at the dressed girl and her mouth fell open,  
  
'impossible, you aren't real.' She took a few steps forward, 'this isn't some kind of trick is it?' she asked, turning to Sally,  
  
'no. I recognised the group name, I thought you might be able to verify their story.'  
  
'you are really, Locura?' asked the new woman,  
  
'si, a quien?'  
  
'I'm Noin, it's a pleasure to meet you. How did you get here?'  
  
'we don't know that ourselves.' Said the other girl, Noin turned to her,  
  
'this is amazing, you are a television programme that I watch, it was the only decent thing on during the night shifts, I've been following it for a while now.' Noin explained,  
  
'where we're from, you are a television programme too, but we have no real way to prove it, any of us could be acting the part.' The dark haired girl told them all,  
  
'I don't see why such a far fetched story would be cooked up. and if you were supposed to get close to us, why would you be hurt? Surely you would have taken Miss Relena out in the crash,' said the blonde who still seemed a little fearful of the girl who had held him hostage,  
  
'and it would have been difficult to find people with such a likeness to the characters, your voices are even the same, I can't be certain by ear, but wouldn't that be able to prove something?' asked Noin,  
  
'yes, but they could be the voice actresses...'  
  
'the voice actresses are over thirty, there is no way that these could be them.'  
  
'is there any point? I think the most important thing is to get us back home, then you worry about the details, I am sure there is a reason why we were brought here.' said the dark haired girl,  
  
'my theory is that a group has made some sort of dimensional rip and have brought us here for one reason or another, so, we find them, kick the crap out of them, then go home.' Said the other girl,  
  
'I like the plan.' Said the braided one.  
  
'we have no reason to believe them..' started the Chinese one,  
  
'we have no reason not to.' Added the tall one.  
  
'we will help you. If some group did bring you from another dimension then they can do it to others,' said the stoic one,  
  
'hey... maybe we could use it on Baywatch!' the stoic teen hit the braided on in the back of the head,  
  
'Braided Baka.'  
  
'what about us?' asked the black haired girl,  
  
'we'll find you a place to stay, I think it might be better if you go undercover, the group would have to be near where you landed, that means in the Sanc Kingdom,' said Noin,  
  
'el Rieno Sanc... Colegio?'  
  
'yes. And a job.' Said the tall one,  
  
'Comprendo.'  
  
'we will be able to keep an eye on you that way.' Said the stoic boy.  
  
'we'll go arrange everything now. Get some rest, we will be back later.' Said Sally ushering the males out of the room,  
  
'can they be trusted?' asked the Chinaman,  
  
'we have no choice.' Said the stoic teen as the door closed,  
  
'oh. My. God.' Said the girl by the door sitting up.  
  
'are they for real?' said the one on the other side of the black haired girl getting out of bed to grab her bag,  
  
'trusting bunch aren't they.' Said the last one as her bag was tossed to her.  
  
'we now have two choices.' Said the accented girl,  
  
'get rid of that damned accent! You put it on and I know it.'  
  
'I know it annoys you.' The accent was still there,  
  
'yes it does now stop it.'  
  
'fine, but you know how difficult it is for me' the accent dropped and an English one replaced it, 'two choices, one, get dressed and get out of here. two, we tag along with these rather yummy guys for what might possibly be, the next few months.'  
  
'well, we wouldn't get far without their help, they'd find us again anyway.'  
  
'we're in.' said three of the girls together,  
  
'I wonder why, you man eaters?'  
  
'is that supposed to be insulting?'  
  
'its sorted then, we go back to school.'  
  



End file.
